


There He Is

by oak1411



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oak1411/pseuds/oak1411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry met his dream guy, his idol. The last thing he expected to only get 4 words said to him. Since that day he can never listen to his music, see him on TV or even hear his name mentioned without feeling cheated and broken. Unable to escape him, he goes accompanied by his best friend to his uncles for the summer, and finds his uncle already has a guest staying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Obsession

I have an obsession. A controlled obsession though. I know what to do and when I can do it. Only my friends and family know the true extent. So I may have him as my wallpaper on my laptop, phone any device possible. So I have all walls covered in his bands posters, all his CD and singles and all memorabilia I could get my hands on. I may ultimately cyber stalk a celebrity, to me, its normal. I'm really not that bad, honestly I’m not. I've only seen him live twice and even then I was at the back. Enough of my rambling, I was just building up, prolonging my excitement, because you see. Today’s my 18th birthday and today I got told I was going to meet him, at a signing naturally. I didn't get told till we arrived, after a three hour car journey with my annoying sister. Got CD’s but mum’s only letting me get one signed.

 

I’d only been to this store once and it’s as grand as I remember, although having his face everywhere just makes it so much better. Mum moved us into the line while I was assessing my surroundings. The line moving at a moderate speed, my heart was racing more and more and my palms were sweating like I’d just spend the last 3 hours on a treadmill. This is the moment I’d dreamed of. I always had this fantasy that he would look over to me, turn to his band mate Niall and say ‘There he is’ and he’d smile over to me until I reached him, and he would kiss me and we would run off to be together. Well, that’s one ending anyway. There's always the one where he find a priest and we get married that very minute, but I thought that was too unrealistic.

Oh lord. I'm at the table, about to get a signature from Niall, seconds away from actually meeting the guy I’m nuts about. Oh my, could this day get better? Nothing – I repeat- nothing will ever beat this day; except maybe our wedding.

 

‘Hey buddy, what’s your name’ Niall said as I shakily passed him the CD I’d brought. 

‘Harry, Its Harry’ I responded with a shaky smile on my face. 

‘Nice to meet you Harry’ 

Niall scribbled his message on the plastic cover before handing it back to me with a cheery grin, turning to my sister who was coming up behind me to sign her CD. I took a deep breath, moved along, looked up and lost the entire concept of words. He was gorgeous. I mean, I knew that already but – wow. Giving me a slight smile and released a ‘fed up’ sigh. Silently handing him my CD, because I knew the only thing that would leave my mouth would make sense to baby aliens.

 

‘Have a nice day’ he said in a monotone before handing me back my CD without even looking at me. Without registering I walked off and to the side to wait for my mum.

Wait a minute. The moment I dreamt about for years, I agonized over detail and spent countless hours trying to perfect, was over with ‘have a nice day’. Frustration and anger built up inside me. I wish I could say I turn around, walk straight over to him determined and demand a proper, cheerful conversation. But, I’m too weak for that. No, instead I turned that built up emotion into tears, which my family mistake as happy tears and I don’t see the point in correcting them.

 

Louis Tomlinson smashed all my hopes and dreams in 4 very common and very dull words.


	2. Lesson

It’s been a few months since that day when Louis Tomlinson ruined my life. Not much has changed at home, apart from my room. Walls now bare, shelves half empty and everything was simplified for my convenience. Mum just thought I got over my faze and never really questioned it. Gemma did though. I refused to answer most of the time, I was sick one night and her voice was so annoying so I just yelled that I hate him. She stopped asking after that.

 

Placing the suitcase in the truck of the land rover my mother was forcing me to drive and turned to my mate Liam who was sitting in the passenger seat. 

“Hazza, are you sure 4 pairs of socks are enough, I mean its 7 weeks! I’m taking 12 and I, well.. I ain't lending you any”

 

“Geez Liam. Yes I'm sure, they're just socks, if I need any I’ll buy some there” climbing in the driver’s seat I put my seat-belt on and putting the car in drive. The drive took longer than expected. Liam had to call Uncle Sam and tell him how bad the traffic actually was. When we eventually arrived it was past 10pm and I was less than amused at the 4 hour turned 6 hour drive. It wasn't just the stupid traffic that made that one of the worst drives ever, no it just so happened that Louis bloody Tomlinson was covering every radio station. That left me listening to Liam’s stupid music and the worst thing at all his stupid jokes. i love Liam dearly. But that boy cannot tell a joke. i had to sit through various telling’s of how the chicken crossed the road. After a while i decided that the chicken didn't cross the road. I ran over that stupid chicken before reversing and running over him again.

 

“Can I talk now?” Liam asked grabbing his suitcase and passing me mine.

“No” 

“I stopped telling jokes though”

“No”

“But... why not?”

“...Nope” 

“Harry are you being serious?”

“Yes, shut up”

 

After a loud and clearly faked sigh, Liam stayed quiet. I headed up the curved and massive stairs. I knew Uncle Sam was a main business man, but this place is kind of huge. After ringing the doorbell, Liam trotted up behind me looking like a kid on Halloween who didn't get any candy or someone had stolen his favorite Barbie doll.

 

“Harry dear!” my aunt Cassie grabbed my shoulders and squeezed the hell out of me. “I'm so glad you guys are safe, come inside quickly” she said while shoving me and Liam in. “oh, but be quiet your uncle informed me our other guests are sleeping” 

“Other guests?”

 

“Shhh! Yes, turned up out of the blue, one of Sam’s clients or something related to his work. Charming lads, very cute. Not as cute as you gummy bear” literally, like a ninja, her fingers grabbed my cheeks and squished my face. Taking hold of her hands and removing them from my face I tried not to look as embarrassed as I felt, Liam didn't disguise his reaction and laughed.

 

“Shut up Liam” I said while giving him a stern look. 

“Gummy bear” Liam said in the midst of his laughter, although it had died down.

“Just, show me where my room is. Please” 

Grabbing my hand and pulling me to the stairs Aunt Cass took me upstairs and to the third room on the left. Liam’s light chuckled followed and soon ended up right behind me as we entered the room we’d be staying in. 

“Thanks, erm, I will see you tomorrow yeah? I'm going to bed” 

“Of course dear, breakfast at 10” she kissed mine and Liam’s cheek before shuffling out and from my guess, going downstairs.  
Jumping on the closest bed i started stripping off. Liam, thank god, just went over to the other bed and opened his suitcase. He put on his pyjamas while I was already cosy and comfy in the bed. When he climbed under his covers and seemed to have settled I felt a bit guilty of how I was acting.

“Night Li?”

After a slight chuckle Liam responded. “Goodnight Hazza, love you”

“Love you too. Thanks for coming with”

“Always a pleasure with you Haz, how can I not?” he answered rhetorically. 

I woke up to the sound of Liam swearing. Pulling my head out from the crumpled duvet I saw Liam mumbling profanities and holding his elbow. Raising my eyebrow slightly I shrugged and got up, yanking on whatever clothes I felt like. Nothing impressive obviously, a white V-neck and some black skinny’s are always a favorite.  
“Haz, can you see my hairbrush? I had it a second ago, bathroom? No, then where?” he went off talking to himself. I saw the simple black hairbrush half hidden under his pillow and gave my hair a quick brush through

 

“It's here you idiot” I threw the brush at him and Liam went to the bathroom to look in the mirror.

 

“Hurry up Li, its 10, no matter how pleasant my aunt may seem, be a minute late and you’ll get the talking to of a lifetime” I waited for a couple of seconds before deciding to leave the boy behind, let him learn for himself. Heading towards the stairs I heard voices from downstairs. I couldn't make out the words but I could tell my uncle and aunt were there, and another guy who had to be Irish.

 

“Whoa there” I felt arms circle around me as I realized they had saved me from falling down several stairs. Startled I muttered ‘thank you’ and the guy released me.

“Ha, your welcome couldn't let a guy like you fall down the stairs”  
A guy like me? What? Turning to face the man I felt my eyes widen.

 

“ You've got to be fricken kidding me!” 

Louis Tomlinson. What the hell is he doing in my uncle’s house? Saving me from falling down several hard-looking stairs and saying weird things? Louis looked slightly surprised at my exclamation before probably linking it to his fame. 

“Yeah, hi I’m Loui-”

“No” I interrupted and stormed downstairs. Landing in the kitchen I faced my uncle with my face raging.

“Why the hell is HE here?” I half yelled at my uncle. Giving me a look of disbelief my uncle stood up.

“Louis and his friends are guests here, as well as you. I have no idea why your acting like this but I will not tolerate you yelling at me or my guests. You will sit down, eat your breakfast and when I get back from work you will explain yourself, not just to me, but to everyone” with that Sam left, leather bag and coat in hand. 

Behind me Louis and Liam entered with confused expressions. I huffed and sat down in a random seat. Liam sat down beside me and whispered to me asking what was wrong. Shaking my head in reply I started on the bacon in front of me. After a few moments of silence I looked up to see Louis diagonally in front of me about to say something.

 

“Why couldn't you let a guy like me fall down the stairs?” I asked my voice monotone.

 

“Well… I” Louis paused after seeing the look I gave him “a guy like you, who is to sexy and undeniably gorgeous to be harmed in anyway”


	3. Unison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rather dissapointed with this one, mostly a filler though :)

Oh god. I wish (so, so wish) that I replied to that with something intelligent, witty and damn right awesome.

 

“Buuuuh... whaa-t?” I mumbled, snapping my mouth shut and screwing my face up in shame. I was struggling to process the words so apparently it was impossible for me to form my own.

 

With Liam’s eyebrows quirked up, my aunt’s silent laughter, and Louis apparently frozen ‘what was that’ expression I crossed my arms on the table before promptly shoving my head in them. My aunt’s laughter became audible and an unrecognisable chuckle joined in. Peering out of my arm cave, I saw Niall. Niall Horan.

 

Was he here the whole time? How did I not- I mean I? Oh shove it. He’s laughing at me anyway. If I had a list he’d be below Tomlinson. Actually. Yes, that’s what I need, a list.

 

Standing up, my mind set I walked out the kitchen. Skipping up the steps and reaching the second floor I turned to go down the hallway. Just to clarify, it wasn’t, like, little girls skipping. I meant missing steps, skipping a few to get up quicker. I have never skip-skipped up the stairs, I'm a dude.  
I don’t skip.   
Ok.  
Maybe once or twice I have skipped.

“Why were you happy-skipping up the stairs?”

 

“I was not skipping”

 

“You were. I know what skipping looks like, girls do it all the time”

 

“Liam. I was not skipping. Moving on, do you have any paper?”

 

“Were so, and yes why?”

 

“Gimmie it!”

 

Liam huffed and stalked into the room and dived his hands around his suitcase. Reluctantly giving me the paper he sat down next to me on my bed. Opening the bedside drawer I found a pen that I put it there when I was 6. The power ranger’s pen had served me well when I was six. Taking off the cap and putting pen to paper I wrote:

 

List of people I don’t like -  
Louis Tomlinson  
Niall Horan

 

“Are you seriously writing a list that is so childlike!”

 

Liam Payne

 

“Oh I see how it is Haz! Rude” Sticking my tongue out in response I struggled to add anyone else to my list.

 

“You going to tell me why you’re angry about one of the stars you loved are in your uncle’s house?”

“Yeah… I guess so” exhaling and turning round to face Liam, legs crossed on the bed spread “Remember when I got to see him for my birthday, the signing? Well he just, let me down I suppose. Only thing he said to me was ‘have a nice day’ and you can tell he didn’t mean it!”

 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me? I mean, I just thought since you’d met them your obsession just died down and you grew up...”

 

Looking down to my lap, I felt like I couldn’t tell Liam that I just didn’t really want anyone to know. I felt stupid about it affecting me so much and I just tried to block everything about Louis in any way possible.

 

“I didn’t want to say anything at first and then eventually, I just forgot about it I suppose. Like, I just didn’t see the point in telling anyone why I hate Louis Tomlinson”

 

“Hey, cheer up styles, I don’t care. Were still going to have a good summer alright?” Liam said rubbing my shoulder in a comforting way only Liam can provide. Nodding my head with a smile rising on my lips I leaned forward and grabbed Liam into a hug.

 

I went for a shower while Liam waited for me, we were going to go out into the woods I used to know so well and see if the tree swing was still useable.  
When I entered the room with a towel round my head but fully clothed, Liam was texting. Shaking my head with a slight laugh I dropped the towel and went over to Liam.

Voldemort  
Daffy duck  
Mr Noble (our horrid P.E teacher)

 

“Ok, I get the rest, but why the hate on daffy duck?” I questioned while noticing Liam had scored his own name off the list.

 

“He terrified me as a child”

 

I burst out in fits of laughter as I realised Liam was serious. He playfully hit me a few times to shut me up before standing up to head outside.  
As we bantered our way down the stairs we entered the living room to use the slide doors that led to the pool and the path that led to the woods.  
Sitting on the sofa, was all of one direction. After being startled for a few minutes I decided just to walk through and continue on. Liam never thought of that. He seemed, star struck. I have never, ever seen Liam star struck. I found lots of amusement out of this.

 

“Zayn Malik is here”

 

“Not that far-fetched since Niall and Louis are here”

 

“But-but Zayn, Zayn is HERE”

 

This is the moment all three turned to us. Louis seemed to eye me up still clueless to why I acted so harsh towards him, Niall had this little put on his features like he didn’t even know he was doing it while Zayn. Zayn was just looking concerned at Liam.

 

“Eh? You ok?”

 

Liam turned into mush the moment Zayn spoke those words. Confusion on all the boys faces as I tried to control my laughter and Liam, poor Liam couldn’t seem to get words out.

 

“Aww, he looks like a puppy” Niall commented cheerily.

“A PUPPY!” I laughed in agreement. I cannot explain to you how funny Liam’s face is. Seriously I can’t breathe. Liam turned those puppy eyes to me and basically said ‘help me’ in every way but in actual words. Calming down I put my arm around Liam’s shoulders.

 

“So, you never told me you liked Zayn?” the teasing tone in my voice couldn’t be helped as I whispered in the boy’s ear.

 

“Shut up and move”

 

Liam stuttered to the side doors and walked through them. Trailing behind I laughed as Liam turned and scowled at me. i oculdnt see louis eyes follwing me, or hear the hushed whispers being said.

For the first time, I get to be the one teasing Liam about a crush. Challenge accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible side romance?


	4. Reason

“Fit”

“Niall shut it”

“He is smoking, seriously”

“Niall I swear ju-”

“He’s unbelievably pretty, I get it now”

“NIAAAAALL”

“Louis”

Glaring at Niall, Louis couldn’t get over the feeling in the pit of his stomach. Niall saying Harry was fit just stirred something in him.

“Zayn help me!?”

 

“Mate, you just have to figure out what his problem is” Zayn replied, leaning further into the couch. Niall took the few seconds silence to mean that its his time to provide his imput.

 

“How did you get a guy like that to hate you anyways? I mean I dunno why you would do something… Horrible or be mean to someone so... You know? ”

 

Louis wanted to throttle Niall, as far as he knew he’d never even met Harry before, maybe he just hated the way the press had wrote him.. It had to be it, Right?

Louis POV:  
I'm not going to lie; I'm feeling a bit down. I never would have thought I’d receive any bad reactions on this ‘get away’. The vacation isn’t actually for any major reasons, were not hiding from bad press, or avoiding any terrible secrets. Actually were here because our tour has just ended and we’d all originally planned on going home before we got told we have an interview here in a week. So we would have been flying out for a few days just to come back for a 2 hour interview, that couldn’t be rescheduled. So Sam (our manager) offered to let us stay at his place for the week. Zayn ended up arriving today after having (a not so secret) secret (publicity stunt) meet up with his (fake) girlfriend. He wasn’t forced to date her, but he instead decided himself to get a fake one ‘to keep a natural and rather typical image’, his words.

“I don’t know, maybe he hates what he has read about me or something?”

“But you get fairly good press when compared to Zayn, apparently threatened to saw off a woman’s leg the other day for looking at his shoes” Niall ended with a laugh.

“Aw, I don’t know then” I hushed out pitifully, subconsciously playing with my fingers. I felt a hand pat my back and looked up to see Zayn standing above me.

 

“How about you just ask the guy what his problem is? You don’t ask you don’t get and all that” Zayn said, always willing to share his words of wisdom. Looking straight at the wall in front of me, painted in a off-set white, I felt myself get up from my slouched position and stood next to Zayn.

 

“Nope, not effective enough; No I know exactly what I'm going to do Zaynie-boy” I broke off running into the front lobby for the object I had glanced at when I had first arrived. Grabbing one rather quickly I yelped out in pain.

 

“You may not know this but rose’s normally have thorns” Zayn stood halfway in the room, a smile breaking onto his features, Niall was choking. Or at least he is going to be, once he stops laughing.

 

After a few minutes them raiding the kitchen for a first aid kit of any kind, Niall found a box of plasters in a drawer and pulled me over to the kitchen sink.

 

“Alright, put your hand under the water so it’s clean and I’ll put a pretty plaster on Lou’s boo boo”  
“Oh ha ha! I'm not an idiot, that’s going to hurt just shove the blue plaster on now” i said heading to walk away from the sink before being yanked back by my t-shirt by Zayn.

 

“Lou” Zayn imputed his voice firm.

 

“Fine” shoving my hand under the faucet and turning it to the right “oh fu-u-cking shit gahh that hurts”

 

“Stop having a tantrum”

 

“Shut up” I puffed out, pulling my hand out of the spay and knocking nialls holdon my wrist i found myself sitting at the table as Niall put the (blue!) plaster on the cut. I'm not acting like a child for no reason you know. This shit is painful. I was so close to crying it was embarrassing. After Niall put the plaster on i felt much better, although it still stinged.

 

“So Louis, are you going to end the suspense now? You’re going to do what?”

 

“Oh right” I smiled at zayn having been kncoked out of my trance. i had forgotten i was in the middle of telling them my master plan. “Instead of asking I'm going to charm his pants off, I'm going to show him just how delightful, pleasant and lovely I truly am”

 

“But your no-”

 

“In a few days he will see how astounding, amusing, absolutely tremendous and virtually flawless hanging out with me is, and if I'm lucky he may just fall deeply in love with me”

 

“How romantic” Zayn mockingly responded.

 

“Realistically though you’re none of those things” Niall said sloppily chewing into an apple he’d picked up from the fruit bowl. Getting up and placing my arm around Niall’s neck.

 

“Very reassuring of you to say Nialler and just for that” I trailed off before pointing to the fridge so Niall’s eyes would follow. Grabbing his apple and taking a bite I ran off laughing so hard it echoed through the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting somewhere! :D


	5. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written quickly as i have been distracted by One Direction on Daybreak...

\------  
I sat down on the log by the lake Liam by my side. I can’t say he remembers much from the visits he had at his uncles when he was younger, but the excitement he had when his mother brought him for the first time was burned in his memory. Things hadn’t changed. The log is where it should be, the tree swing was still wrapped around the tree, and the small carvings he done it the boulders were faintly visible. 

The suns refection shines brightly I'm my eyes, as I squint to look at the forest on the other side. It’s was peaceful, tranquil and just what I needed. I felt my heart drop as I thought about Louis. I tried to tell myself over and over again that I don’t care, I had removed every emotion for him and throw it in the sea but that was clearly false. Seeing Louis after all this time of avoiding TV’s, magazines and radios where he could end up seeing or hearing him it felt like a torn in his side. Louis was still gorgeous, Harry’s heart still thumped louder when he speaks and he couldn’t seem to chase his feelings back to where they emerged from.   
“Is this what the next few weeks are going to be like?” Liam questioned voice gentle as if not to ruin the mood. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You being all moody about Louis, having yelling matches and making lists while everything else just awkward?”

“No, that’s not much of a summer is it?” I let out a breath and sucked in some of my pride “I will be civil when were in a room together, no matter how much I want to tie him to that tree and leave him there”

Liam responded with a soft smile and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I left the silence for a few minutes before shuffling more off the log so I was hanging off the edge.

“To make it more torturous I was going to leave you to talk with him, he’d be wishing I’d killed him after 5 minutes” 

I waited for the ‘OI’ to echo throughout the trees before running as fast as I can, jumping over bushes and slightly tripping on tree roots and various branches. Running up the small path that led to the house he could hear Liam catch up. After Getting hit by twigs various times he had Liam right behind him and catching him and tackling him into the house. 

Liam’s fingers pressed into his sides and I wriggled trying to get away while bursting out into involuntary laughter. His attack lasted until I had tears coming out of my eyes and I pleaded that I was sorry. 

Liam stood up, chuckling with a giant grin on his face. I pulled myself up off my stomach and slightly pushed Liam playfully for tickling me. Liam looked towards the door and I could see him tense up. As it turns out, Zayn was standing watching us from the bookshelf by the door. His face seemed unreadable with his arms crossed, his lips in a straight line and his eyebrows slightly raised. 

“Kinky” Zayn said clearly before turning and walked out the door. 

“Kinky?” Liam repeated quietly “is tickling a kink? Harry? Does he think we’re together? Oh my god. He doesn’t think that was like.. Foreplay or something? Right? Harry!?”

I need a new best friend. After assuring Liam that tickling wasn’t foreplay and Zayn meant it as a joke, Liam seemed to calm down, although not by much. We had moved to the kitchen in the hopes that a cup of tea would make him change topic.

“You’re not lying right Harry?”

“No Liam, I'm not, why do you care anyway”

“I… I d-don’t”

“Come on li! Tell me, does Zayn make your insides churn? Does he give you butterflies? Does your heart flutter when he looks at you? Do you masturbate to his image?”

“whaa- Harry! No” Liam scalded taking over the making of tea. 

“To all of the above?”

“I- well no… I guess” Liam started fiddling with the tea bags “He’s well you know, obviously good looking and he’s kind of mysterious and has a really good voice”

“That’s all fair enough, but not what I asked”

Liam sighed and poured the boiled water into the mugs. He pulled the milk out of the fridge and poured before turning to me and groaned. “Yes, he gives me butterflies and my heart does, slightly flutter and when he’s around I feel like every word I say is to stupid or not good enough for him to hear” 

Liam sounded so sad, his crush obvious as well as his despair. Grabbing the mugs and sitting down at the table I gestured to Liam for him to join me. 

“You, Liam Payne are adorable” Liam let out a short stunned laugh. “Just talk to him, alright? You won’t say anything stupid unless you try to analyse every word you could possibly say”

I took a sip of my tea and Liam bit his lip before deciding to take my advice.

“Your right, I will, thanks Harry”

“No problem mate” I took one more drink from my cup before pushing the chair back and standing up. After a glance at the door I looked straight into Liam’s eyes.

“You sure about the masturbating thing though?”

“Bloody hell Harry! No, I don’t masturbate to Zayn alright!?”

Laughed bubbled through my chest and burst out till I was in hysterics. Struggling to breathe Liam looked at me lost and I pointed to the door. 

Liam was mortified. 

Zayn seemed to join me in laughing and Liam buried his head into his hands. 

“Why me?” Liam muttered over and over.

“Because there was no sugar in my tea” I stated before patting Liam on the back, giving Zayn a huge smile and leaving the room. Still laughing to myself I strolled through the small hallway and into the living room. 

“What’s funny?” a voice rang from the sofa, the sound of the TV in the background. My eyes found Louis who was wearing a slightly playful expression. Having an inner battle on whether to say something or just walk out I remembered what I had said to Liam. 

“Basically I tricked Liam into saying or rather yelling that he doesn’t masturbate over Zayn when Zayn was behind him”   
Louis’ eyes crinkled and his thin lips became thinner as he laughed. 

“Nice one”   
I gave a slight nod in return and turned to head out. 

“Hey Harry?” Louis said, getting off the sofa and getting closer to me. “You’re rather beautiful, you know? I don’t know why you don’t like me, but I’d like the chance to change that” he paused taking in my reddened cheeks “Let me take you somewhere?”

“Why? Why would I do that?”

“Because surely it wouldn’t hurt to give me a chance, I won’t lie Harry, you intrigue me”  
I was stunned to say the least. Me? Intriguing? His voice was smooth and almost cocky. I stared at him my mine swirling. His brown hair swishing to the side, ruffled as if he was having a lazy day. In fact, he probably was. He wore brown joggy’s and a purple top with plain black print. 

“Is that so? Then I guess you’ll just have to stay intrigued”  
Once reaching the doorway into the hall, I turned my head to look over my shoulder to Louis’ surprised face.

“I promised I’d be civil when in a room with you Louis. But that doesn’t mean I'm planning to be in a room with you unless it’s necessary”  
That may have come across mean or cruel, but as I found myself so close to giving in and so willing to forgive, I ended up defensive and attacked. I tried to ignore the guilt I had raising inside me, but as I walked up the stairs I felt absolutely horrid.

The time I get my own back on Louis Tomlinson and yet I still feel dreadful.


	6. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not to Chuffed with this one but here you goo :)

“Harry? Eh Harry?” a voice spoke into Harry’s ear drawing him out if his sleep. The side of him dipping and curving from the person’s weight.

“What?” I grumbled back, trying to sneak back into my covers. 

“Did you happen to, eh speak to Louis last night?”

“Y-yeah?” Harry sat up. Liam’s voice was too soft, too hesitant. Looking straight into the big brown eyes, while still having the slight blur from sleep in his he saw Liam’s eyebrows raise. 

“What? Wait? Why are you looking at me like that? Li, Wh- what the fuck happened to our room?”

The room looked like someone gave it swimming lessons, but instead of water they used rose petals instead. Confused and flabbergasted, Harry saw that even the covers still on him had petals and that in Liam’s hand he held a note, a note that had a small, thin red ribbon tied around it. 

Wordlessly Liam handed Harry the note, and averted his eyes to assess the surrounding’s he had woken up to. 

Grasping the note in his hands, Harry carefully removed the ribbon and lifted up the flap revealing the words encased inside. Slipping out the piece of paper Harry forced his hazy mind to focus on the words. 

Harry, nothing delighted me more than seeing you sleep. I don’t care if that’s creepy because I now have the image in my mind that I want to wake up to forever. It has angelic features, chestnut curls and a presence that makes me warm inside. Hope you don’t hate roses. I’ll see you at breakfast, love Louis. 

“I can’t decide if I'm worried he’s psychotic or if I’m slightly touched” 

“Be both, he’s a tad crazy but you like the sentiment”

“But, Liam! I can’t like this, I can’t like him” Harry frustratingly yelled at his best friend before burying his face into his pillow leaving Liam to rub his back soothingly. 

“You won’t, not can’t. Hazza” he let out a small sigh “I understand you wanting to hate Louis, but you can’t hate him if you like him. I'm sorry”

Harry groaned into his pillow knowing he should listen to Liam. Liam always knows what’s right; he’d be lost without him. He’s going to have to suck up and let go of his grudge. Thinking of Louis Harry felt a sliver of excitement go through him, like back at that signing when he had first saw him in person. It wasn’t as big as it was then, but it was enough.

Sitting up and willingly going into Liam’s open arms he nodded into his shoulder.

“Yeah, thanks Li” Harry gently said to Liam, a fond smile forming on both faces and a feeling of love for Liam was at the pool of Harry’s stomach.

They both got changed rather calmly, not rushing just chatting and stepping on petals. When they did eventually leave the bedroom after a lazy 20 minutes they realized the petals weren’t confined to their room. But the petals weren’t the only thing. All along the corridors were balloons saying ‘I'm Sorry’ ‘Forgive me’ and ‘Be mine’. Liam even found a personalised one that said ‘I can do subtle’. Liar. 

As they reached the stairs, Harry felt like he should have stayed in bed. The whole lobby looked like cupid had been in charge of decorating it. Confetti, ribbons dangling from the ceiling, love heart balloons, love hearts stuck to the walls, love hearts on the door. Too many love hearts. He saw four envelopes identical to the one earlier; blue tacked and spaced out onto the wall that the stairs went down. Going down the first three steps, he picked up the first one and opened it.

I don’t know you Harry, but I will do everything I can in order too. Let me see the light in those green eyes of yours and know what it means, love Louis.

Wow. Harry was defiantly touched; He grabbed the second note, more eager than ever.

I cannot express enough just how good looking you are. But I don’t want you to think this is all because of how you look. Give me a chance? Love Louis.

Getting the third was a blur to Harry, in a rush to open it. 

I think you have gotten the message I'm sending, but just in case I want you to know I'm asking if you will let me take you on a date, it can be a movie, dinner or even a night on fifa. As long as your there it will be the most magical night of my life, love, a very-hopeful-Louis. P.s can your fingers fall off from writing? They are killing me. 

Harry laughed, happiness bubbling inside him. Reaching the final note, Harry opened it with a gleaming smile that he couldn’t force away.

Hey Harry! Zayn here! Louis doesn’t know we wrote this, but we thought why not? So Lou really likes you, we can tell from all the notes if his talking about you isn’t enough. I don’t think he even wrote this much in school. Oh, and can you tell Liam that he doesn’t have to avoid me? I was rather flattered and his attempted explanation was the cutest thing I’ve ever heard, thanks J

Not exactly as heart-warming and ego boosting but nice anyway.

“Harry! Let me read them! Please!” Liam begged his arms held out trying to grab them from Harry’s hands. He was basically on Harry, begging like a child fighting for the letters. When Harry managed to shove Liam off, he handed him the last note and placed the others in his jeans pocket and headed slowly to the kitchen. Liam followed a few seconds after, with a smile of his own and pink cheeks to match. 

Aunt Cassie was sitting at the table, eating her English breakfast of sausages, bacon and baked beans. Beside her to the left was Zayn and the right was Niall. The other seats were empty. To say Harry was disappointed was an understatement. He didn’t question anyone at the table, but he sat down next to Niall, and tucked in to his own breakfast that was waiting for him. Liam sat down next to Zayn, with his cheeks darkening and his smile grew. Zayn gave Liam a big smile and continued eating. Harry finished quickly, after mostly fiddling around with his food than eating. He placed the plate at the sink and headed out of the kitchen. 

He didn’t feel like seeing anyone, he let his hope build and die. All the love hearts that made him smile because of the ridiculousness now made him want to bawl his eyes out and punch the door. He ran up to his and Liam’s room, slamming the door and heading to flop pathetically onto his bed. Only Louis was laying a note with a red ribbon onto his pillow, and beside it was a single red rose. 

“Harry?! You’re meant to be at breakfast” Louis pouted, with that accusing tone of a child. 

“So are you!”

“Oh, well I was about to be, and I would have been a lot quicker if your bathroom wasn’t so slippery” Louis replied, a hand caressing his own elbow in remembrance. Harry felt exhausted. But happy, Louis didn’t trick him. Harry plonked himself down next to Louis. 

“Well, since you’re here, you should open that envelope” Louis said gesturing toward his pillow. Harry picked up his fifth one of the morning and opened it. Instead of the simple paper, with black ink squirreled on it, He found two printed tickets, two tickets for Ed Sheeran’s gig tomorrow. 

“I-I well, Ed’s a mate of mine and he invited me, Niall and Zayn to the show Niall told him we were in town, I phoned him up yesterday and asked for tickets for you and Liam” 

Louis hair was swooping down, his eyes were plain blue, his smile was slight but sweet and Harry couldn’t take it. 

“Thank you, so much, for all of this. It’s stupid, outrageous and so damn brilliant and you made this morning a million times better and I still really don’t know why you’re putting in so much effort to get to know me” Harry stared back down to his Ed Sheeran tickets, he loved Ed's music but never throught he would ever get to see him live, let alone with Louis Tomlinson. The teenager inside Harry was fangirling. 

“Do you need another note Styles? Because it will be typed my fingers are cramped”

They both laughed and smiled at each other. Felling silence creeping in Harry let his eyes connect with Louis. “Louis, I would love to go out with you” 

Louis filled with excitement that burst to the surface, his smile was massive and he stood up unable to stay still. 

“YES! YES! Thank you so much Harry! You won’t regret this, I’m going to go put my plan into action, see you soon” Louis rushed out, practically bouncing out of the room, not before grabbing Harry’s cheeks and placing a kiss on his forehead. 

Harry let out a stuttered laugh before lying back on his bed, feeling happier than ever. He stayed that way, content for a few minutes before his fingers were itching to read Louis’ notes over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Any Feedback Is Appreciated :D


End file.
